Solitude
by Azrael Short-Fowl
Summary: Une douleur, un désespoir... Un amour secret réciproque et très bien caché... OS et songfic dramatique. Je sais le résumé est pourri mais c'est tous ce que je peux dire sans tout dévoiler... Alors lisez


Auteure : Ben c'est comme d'hab, moi, Azrael Short-Fowl

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... Autant la chanson que les personnages... La chanson appartient à Kodiak et les persos vous le savez... À JKR... Malheureusement...

Couple : C'est un Severus/?... Vous le saurez bien assez tôt...

Rathing : K, parce que aux dernières nouvelles il n'y a rien choquant... tout cas pas vraiment...

Note 1 : Cet fic traite d'une situation de désespoir instance, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les drames... ALLEZ-VOUS-EN!!!

Genre : Romance, Drame

851*&*158

_Ma solitude est froide tel un glaçon qui me perfore, Dieu..._

_Ce que je donnerais pour une parcelle de réconfort, j'admets mes tords, même si la liste est plutôt longue_

_J'ai cherché l'être cher qui saurait me sortir de l'ombre_

Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre... Lucius tambourine sur la porte... Il ne peut comprendre... Je veux rester seul... Tout est de ma faute... J'ai trop mal pour le voir lui...

_Cessé de me martyriser, je frôle la crise de nerf_

_Mon cœur me murmure à l'oreille, mais quand va-t-il se taire?_

_Mes larmes me noient je nage en pleins déluge, seul à la dérive, la culpabilité me gruge..._

J'enserre ma tête... Des flashs de pupilles bleues me viennent à l'esprit... NON!!! Assez!!! Je sanglote dans la pénombre... Je n'en peux plus... Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je supporte cette douleur?

-SEVERUS OUVRES CETTE PORTE!!!, cria Narcissa, de l'autre coté de la porte verrouillée

-Laissez-moi..., dis-je

Plus aucuns bruits ne me viens à l'oreille...

_C'est dure de vivre quand l'orgueil est blessé, quand la personne que l'on aime s'amuse à jouer les aveuglées_

_Assurément je tombe prisonnier de ses pentes glissantes, j'aurai des cicatrices, mais la guérison sera lente._

_Si j'ai les yeux rouges, c'est que je pleure des larmes de sang_

_Je marche vers le néant, jusqu'à ce que la pénombre me trouve_

_Si j'ai les yeux rouges, c'est que je pleure des larmes de sang_

_Je marche vers le néant, jusqu'à ce que la pénombre me trouve_

Je pleure, et ce, sans m'en rendre compte, pourquoi? POURQUOI?!?!

_J'aimerais que tu comprennes l'ampleur de mes sentiments_

_Sache que je suis vrai, comprennes que je suis franc_

_Je n'ai pas à me plaindre mais je n'en peux de cette pluie qui tombe_

_Je prie pour un __brin de soleil,____mais l'horizon est sombre_

_Ta présence me trouble__**, **__je ne prends plus la pression__**  
**__Je reste sans réponse et j'ai tellement de questions__**  
**__Je me perds dans ton regard__**, **__comme dans un profond labyrinthe__**  
**__Que tu le réalises trop tard____d__emeure ma plus grande crainte__**  
**__Mais parle moi__**, **__raconte moi,____vite fais moi savoir__**  
**__Cette torture est terrible et m'entraînes vers le désespoir!__**  
**__Si c'est pour toi un rime, j'abandonne ta partie.__**  
**__A ce jeu personne ne gagne____et sa c'est garanti!_

Je l'aime et j'ai peur, je l'aime et j'ai mal... J'ai l'impression de sombrer... Je n'arriverais plus à supporter sa vue, son regard... Ses prunelles troublées par l'inquiétude de ne plus me voir lui répondre, de me voir maigrir... Je ne supporte plus, ça fais trop longtemps...

_La solitude____dans ton regard,__**  
**__Y'a plus d'espoir____je peux __comprendre__**  
**__Je peux le voir__**, **__j'en suis conscient__**  
**__Tes sentiments,____sa me tourmente__**  
**__Tu peux me croire____d__e toute façons__**  
**__Tu auras une place____à mes cotés__**  
**__Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter!_

Je suis recroquevillé dans mon lit, songeant à ma journée... Snape décline de plus en plus, il maigrit, perd de sa verve... Mais pourquoi j'agis ainsi...? Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, je ne devrais pas être inquiet... Au contraire je devrais être content... Mais non... Remus semble me comprendre... Je sens un mauvais présage... il est de moins en moins bien... il est désespéré... Mon meilleur ennemi... cela fais déjà quelque semaines que je m'en suis rendu compte... Il est de plus en plus seul, moins présent et pourtant tellement plus... il m'observe de loin... et moi je fais comme si je ne remarquais rien... néanmoins cela me trouble...

-Sirius? T'es là?, demande Remus de l'autre coté de mon baldaquin

-Oui...

Il soulève mon rideau et s'assit à coté de moi.

- Remus... je n'y arriverais pas... J'ai besoin de lui... s'il fait une bêtise...

Je sanglote dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

-Chut...

_Si j'ai les yeux rouges, c'est que je pleurs des larmes de sang__**  
**__Je marche vers le néant__**, **__jusque qu'à ce que la pénombre me trouve._

Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain personnelle... Je suis absent quand j'applique de la pression sur mon poignet avec un ciseau... Sans m'en rendre compte, un instinct de survit, bien enfouis, déverrouille ma porte... laissant entrer Lucius et Narcissa en trombe...

-SEVERUS?

Je retourne dans la chambre en chancelant, les veines ouvertes... je m'écroule et j'entends un cri, pendant que ma vue se brouille de plus en plus... enfin une douleur comparable à celle que je supporte depuis quelque mois...

...

...

_Si j'ai les yeux rouges, __c__'est que je pleurs des larmes de sang_

_J__e marche vers le néant__ j__usque qu'à ce que la pénombre me trouve._

_Si j'ai les yeux rouges, __c__'est que je pleurs des larmes de sang_

_J__e marche vers le néant__ j__usque qu'à ce que la pénombre me trouve._

_Si j'ai les yeux rouges, __c__'est que je pleurs des larmes de sang_

_J__e marche vers le néant__ j__usque qu'à ce que la pénombre me trouve._

Fin

851*&*158

NON NE ME FRAPPER PAS!!! Je sens que j'ai fais des malheureux, mais aussi des heureux comme moi... car je suis vraiment fière... et aussi Zephyre probablement... pour une fois que je suis son exemple et fais souffrir mes personnages...

(Sev : en passant si on pouvait supprimer la partie où je tombe serait vraiment chouette...

Aza : Sev... on en a déjà parlés...)

Alors pour les reviews... toute menaces de morts son acceptées... mais si vous pouviez éviter celle qui peuvent être très douloureuses...

Merci

Aza


End file.
